


Hilf mir, die Welt zu verändern, um sie zu einem besseren Ort zu machen ~ Lexa

by Cleo24, TanjaDroverson



Category: Clarke Griffin - Fandom, Lincoln - Fandom, Octavia Blake - Fandom, The 100, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom, lexa - Fandom, linctavia - Fandom
Genre: A.I. - Freeform, Angst, Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Canon Rewrite The 100, Clexa deserved better, Clexa deserved love, F/F, F/M, Flamekeeper, Fluff, Lexa Lives, Lexa Must Live, Lincoln Lives, Lincoln deserved better, Linctavia deserved better, Love, M/M, Major Canon Rewrite, Minor Character Death, Romance, Trigedasleng, Violence, flame, lexa deserved better
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo24/pseuds/Cleo24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanjaDroverson/pseuds/TanjaDroverson
Summary: Großes umschreiben der Serie „The 100“, das mit den Ereignissen der Episode „Dreizehn“ (3x07) beginnt, kurz bevor Lexa in der Show erschossen wird.Lexa stirbt nicht genauso wie Lincoln. Beide spielen eine entscheidende Rolle dabei, die Bedrohungen Pike und A.L.I.E. loszuwerden.Unser Versuch, die Dinge richtig zu stellen. So wie sie in der Serie hätten sein sollen, uns aber verwehrt wurden.Clarke kehrt mit Octavia zurück nach Arkadia, nachdem sie sich vorerst von Lexa verabschiedet hat.Octavia und Clarke kommen sehr gelegen für Kane's Plan, Pike loszuwerden.Skaikru wird als 13. Clan wieder eingesetzt und das Leben geht weiter.Bis eine neue Bedrohung in Form einer künstlichen Intelligenz versucht, alles zu übernehmen.





	Hilf mir, die Welt zu verändern, um sie zu einem besseren Ort zu machen ~ Lexa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> The 100 und dessen Charaktere gehören the cw und Jason Rothenberg. Wir leihen sie uns nur aus, um die Dinge richtig zu stellen... Clarke Griffin gehört Eliza Jane Taylor, Commander Lexa gehört Alycia Jasmin Debnam-Carey und wir wollen nur, dass sie eine gute Zeit und ein happy end haben, da es in der Serie zu kurz kam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Während Clarke mit Octavia nach Arkadia zurückkehrt, bleibt Lexa zurück und fragt sich wann sie einander wiedersehen werden.
> 
> Clarke, Indra und Octavia reisen nach Arkadia, um hinter die Blockade zu gelangen, bevor sie aufgestellt wird.

**_Korrektur der Folge „Dreizehn“ (Staffel 3 Episode 07)_ **

Clarke klopfte an Lexa's Tür und betrat ihre Räume, abgelenkt durch den Gedanken, dass sie und Octavia bald abreisen würden. Sie sah sich um und fand Lexa nicht sofort, weshalb sie weiter in den Raum hineintrat, um nach ihr zu schauen. Als Clarke am Fuß des Bettes anhielt, kam Lexa durch einen Torbogen hinter dem Bett in den Raum. Da die sexy braunhaarige Frau ihre Haare offen hatte, die über eine ihrer Schultern fielen und diskretes Make-up aufgetragen hatte, musste Clarke ein paar mal bei dem Anblick der Schönheit vor ihr blinzeln. Sie hatte Lexa kaum zuvor so entspannt gesehen, was sie erleichtert seufzen und lächeln ließ.

Lexa hielt langsam vor der wunderschön gearbeiteten Wand hinter ihrem Bett an und strich mit ihren Fingern durch ihre Haare. Sie nahm Clarke's Schönheit mit hungrigen Augen begierig in sich auf. „Wann verlässt du Polis?“ fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme, während sie versuchte selbstbewusst zu wirken und sich alles andere als selbstsicher fühlte.

„Jetzt,“ antwortete Clarke und nickte leicht. Sie würde es vorziehen zu bleiben und beobachtete wie Lexa mit glänzenden Augen mehrmals nickte.

Die blondhaarige Frau lief etwas auf Lexa zu, so dass sie nur ein paar Schritte vor der geschnitzten Wand voneinander entfernt waren; die Nachmittagssonne badete die beiden Frau in ihrem warmen Schein. „Es tut mir leid,“ versuchte Clarke sich zu entschuldigen.

Das Ultimatum, das Octavia ihr gestellt hatte, war wirklich nötig, da Clarke viel lieber bei Lexa bleiben würde. Sie wollte bei der Frau sein, die sie liebte und sich um nichts anderes kümmern. Aber sie hatte nicht das Recht das zu tun. Sie musste für ihr Volk da sein und sicherstellen, dass sie das richtige taten. Was darin bestand, Pike so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden, so dass Skaikru wieder der 13. Clan werden konnte.

„Dazu gibt es keinen Grund,“ beeilte sich Lexa, Clarke zu beruhigen und nickte verständnisvoll. „Du musst zurück. Es ist dein Volk.“ Lexa schluckte mit glänzenden Augen und schaute Clarke an; sie dachte darüber nach, Clarke endlich ihre wahren Gefühle zu gestehen: „Deshalb l...,“ aber war nicht in der Lage, die Worte zu sagen, die sie sich sehnte zu offenbaren und wählte stattdessen etwas sichereres: „Deshalb bist du du.“ Lexa schluckte schwer.

Clarke schaute die Wand an, aber blickte Lexa in die Augen als die ältere Frau fast ihre wahren Gefühle offenbarte, in der Hoffnung, dass Lexa es einfach sagen würde. Sie wollte einfach nicht gehen. Sie nickte auf die angenehmeren Worte hin, die Lexa gewählt hatte und versuchte, ihre Enttäuschung nicht zu zeigen.

„Vielleicht werden du und ich unseren Leuten eines Tages nichts mehr schulden,“ sagte Clarke kehlig, da sie wie Lexa wusste, dass es nie dazu kommen würde.

Lexa nickte mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das aber sofort wieder verschwand und konterte: „Ich hoffe es.“ Und sie wusste, dass ihr Gesicht zeigte, sie glaubte nicht ein bisschen daran, ihre Augen glänzten mit dem Gefühl von Verlust.

Sie schauten sich einen Augenblick lang an, bevor Lexa Clarke ihren Arm zum Abschied anbot. Sie senkte ihren Blick, unfähig der jüngeren Frau noch länger in die Augen zu schauen.

Clarke wusste, dass es sinnlos war etwas anderes zu tun und ergriff Lexa's starken, aber so weichen Unterarm in einem festen Griff. Beide packten fest zu, während sie einander erneut ansahen. Das war der einzige Kontakt, den sie haben konnten, obwohl sie sich nach mehr sehnte. Etwas von ihrem Verlangen war auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, trotz ihres Versuches es nicht zu zeigen.

„Mögen wir uns wiedersehen,“ krächzte Lexa in dem Versuch fröhlich zu wirken, obwohl sie wusste, dass das ihr Abschied sein sollte.

Clarke musterte Lexa's wunderschönes Gesicht, ihre vollen Schmollippen, die sie so gerne küssen würde, zurück zu den ausdrucksstarken grauen Augen, aber ihr Blick wurde wieder von den zum Küssen einladenden Lippen angezogen. Unfähig noch länger zu widerstehen und sich auch um nichts mehr scherend, weil sie es satt hatte zu warten, überbrückte Clarke die letzten paar Schritte, um die Kluft zwischen ihnen zu schließen. Sie strich ihre Hand durch Lexa's Haare und umfasste ihren Hinterkopf sanft, bevor sie sich vorlehnte und Lexa's volle Lippen mit ihren eigenen in einem vorsichtigen Kuss ergriff, ihre andere Hand legte sie auf Lexa's Hüfte.

Lexa war irgendwie erleichtert, dass Clarke alle Vorsicht außer Acht ließ und hob ihre Hände, fürchtete sich aber sie in Clarke's Haare zu vergraben. Sie wusste, dass sie es beide wollten, aber es war falsch. Ihre Pflichten galten ihren Leuten und sie sollten immer zuerst kommen. Sie konnten nicht mehr haben als diesen letzten Kuss und Lexa musste es genau hier beenden.

Beide beendeten den Kuss zur gleichen Zeit und Clarke suchte nach Bestätigung auf Lexa's glänzendem Gesicht. Die Augen der braunhaarigen Frau waren tränen erfüllt, wovon eine überlief und ihre Wange hinunter rollte. Lexa's Lippen bebten, während Clarke's Augen über ihr wunderschönes Gesicht wanderten. Aber was Clarke dort fand war Ablehnung, Bedauern und die Verhärtung der schönen Gesichtszüge des Commander's.

Das Verlangen auf Clarke's Gesicht war offensichtlich und es schmerzte Lexa unendlich sie zurückzuweisen. Wenn Clarke sie noch einmal küssen würde, wäre Lexa den Empfindungen ausgeliefert und sie konnte das nicht zulassen. Nicht um ihrer beider willen. Als Clarke sich ihr nähern wollte, um sie noch einmal zu küssen, hob Lexa eine Hand und presste sie nachdrücklich gegen Clarke's Brust, um sie aufzuhalten.

„Wir können das nicht tun, Clarke. Du musst gehen oder du wirst sterben,“ sagte Lexa streng und ihr Herz brach fast als sie Clarke's Enttäuschung und Schmerz sah.

Clarke resignierte, wusste aber tief im inneren, dass Lexa Recht hatte. Sie nickte mit einem tiefen Seufzer und trat zurück, Tränen fingen an, in ihren Augen zu brennen. „Mögen wir uns wiedersehen,“ erwiderte Clarke heiser nach einem letzten, langen, sehnenden Blick und drehte auf dem Absatz um, um Lexa's Zimmer zu verlassen.

Gedankenverloren kehrte Clarke in ihr Zimmer zurück, sammelte ihre Jacke und Tasche ein und ging zum Aufzug, der sie nach unten bringen würde.

∞ ∞ ∞

Octavia stand im Eingang eines alten Gebäudes und dachte über die letzten paar Tage nach.

Es war nie ihre Absicht zu helfen, eine Falle für ihren Bruder und sein Team zu stellen. Sie wollte ein Blutbad verhindern und nicht Monroe dabei töten. Sie hatte offensichtlich die Verzweiflung der Trikru unterschätzt, nachdem all ihre Krieger von Pike und seinen Anhängern getötet worden waren.

Pike... was würde sie nicht alles geben, um ihn ein für alle mal loszuwerden. Sie hoffte, dass sie mit Clarke's Hilfe in der Lage sein würden, das zu vollbringen.

Octavia fühlte sich schuldig und schüttelte ihren Kopf, während Tränen voller Frustration ihre blutunterlaufenen Augen füllten. Sie brauchten einen Plan, um Clarke nach Arkadia einzuschleusen, so dass sie sich um Pike kümmern konnte.

Das Licht, das von blonden Haaren reflektiert wurde, zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln beobachtete sie wie Clarke auf sie zukam.

Octavia hüpfte fast die Treppen hinunter und wartete auf Clarke bis sie zu ihr aufgeholt hatte. „Ich bin froh, dass du da bist.“

Clarke hob einen Mundwinkel mit einem kleinen Lächeln und nickte als Octavia neben ihr herlief. „Wir müssen etwas gegen Pike unternehmen,“ merkte Clarke an und sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu den Ställen.

Clarke musste sich eingestehen, dass sie viel lieber bei Lexa bleiben würde, um zu erfahren was sie beinahe gesagt hätte. Sie vermutete, dass es ein Eingeständnis ihrer Liebe gewesen wäre. Aber es war offensichtlich, dass die braunhaarige Frau noch nicht bereit war, ihre Gefühle zuzugeben. Die vergangen Tage waren für beide Frauen sehr intensiv gewesen. Angefangen mit der Tatsache, dass Clarke nicht in der Lage gewesen war, Lexa's Leben zu beenden als sie die Chance dazu hatte.

Octavia nickte, lächelte strahlend und war glücklich, dass Clarke sich als die Person herausstellte für die Octavia sie schon immer gehalten hatte. Ehrenhaft, einfühlsam und bereit für ihre Leute zu kämpfen, wenn es darauf ankam. Pike, Kane und Abby mochten denken, sie seien die Anführer, aber Octavia wusste, dass Clarke in Wirklichkeit die Heldin ihres Volkes war. Die Dinge, die Clarke erreicht hatte seit sie auf der Erde angekommen waren, waren einfach erstaunlich. Auch wenn ihre Art, Dinge zu tun sehr unorthodox war wie z. B. ein Trikru Dorf mit ihren eigenen Leuten darin bombardieren zu lassen. Indra hatte Octavia davon überzeugt, dass es das richtige war oder sie wären nicht in der Lage gewesen, die Dinge zu erledigen, die es zu erledigen gab.

Clarke erinnerte sich an diesen schicksalhaften Augenblick und wusste genau, warum sie nicht fähig war, Lexa zu töten. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Lexa sie am Mount Weather zurückgelassen hatte und Clarke damit zwang all diese Leute zu töten, war Clarke in den Commander verliebt. So einfach war das. Während der letzten paar Tage hatte sie Lexa's weiche Seite gesehen und sie fand sie unglaublich ansprechend. Wenn Lexa sie nicht aufgehalten hätte, hätte Clarke mit ihr Sex gehabt und es wäre ihr egal gewesen, ob sie rechtzeitig hinter die Blockade gekommen wäre oder nicht.

„Octavia kom Skaikru,“ Octavia von den Sky People, ertönte Indra's Stimme plötzlich hinter ihnen und holte beide Frauen aus ihren Gedanken.

Beide Frauen hielten an und drehten sich um, um die Kriegerin zu beobachten wie sie auf sie zukam. Die dunkelhäutige Frau mit einem Arm in einer Schlinge erkannte Clarke's Anwesenheit mit einem kurzen Nicken an, bevor sie Octavia ihren gesunden Arm anbot, den die dunkelhaarige Frau fest ergriff.

Nach den leidenschaftlichen Worten der jüngeren Frau war Indra entschlossen Octavia zu helfen, Pike loszuwerden. Sie lief zwischen Clarke und Octavia her, während sie sich ihren Weg zu den Ställen bahnten und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie auf dem Weg nach Arkadia waren.

∞ ∞ ∞

Lexa verspürte den Drang, Clarke irgendwie nahe zu sein und verließ ihre Räume, um in das Zimmer zu gehen, das Clarke seit ihrer Ankunft mit König Roan in Polis bewohnt hatte.

Fast hätte Lexa ihre wahren Gefühle der anderen Frau gegenüber offenbart. Nur das Wissen, dass Clarke ihre Gefühle wahrscheinlich nicht erwiderte, hatte Lexa davon abgehalten, ihr diesen Vertrauensvorschuss zu geben. Die letzten paar Tage hatten sie näher zusammengebracht und sie hatten eine Art Waffenstillstand erreicht. Nach allem was sie Clarke jedoch angetan hatte, war sich Lexa sicher, dass das Sky Girl keine romantischen Gefühle für sie hegte. Obwohl Clarke einen weiteren Kuss wollte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie echte Gefühle für Lexa hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie in diesem Augenblick denken sollte.

Gedankenverloren betrat Lexa das Zimmer und fand Titus, der dort wartete.

„Titus? Ha yu komba raun hir?“ _Was machst du hier oben?_ fragte der Commander in ihrer gebieterischsten Stimme und ihre Augen fielen auf das Bett mit dem braunhaarigen, gefesselten und geknebelten Mann, der offensichtlich geschlagen worden war.

Seine zerrissenen Kleider zeigten dem Commander, dass er zu Clarke's Leuten gehören musste, was sie unendlich ärgerte. „Titus, chon em bilaik? Gouva yu klin.” _Titus, wer ist dieser Mann? Erklär' es mir._ Mit einem strengen Blick schaute der Commander zurück zu ihrem Lehrer, während sie ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken verschränkte und auf eine Erklärung wartete. “Chomouda yu don sis op disha hef kom Skaikru gon honon?” _Warum hältst du diesen Mann von den Sky People als Gefangenen?_ fuhr der Commander fort, als Titus versuchte ihrem Blick auszuweichen und keine Anstalten machte zu antworten.

Titus hatte nicht erwartet, dass Lexa ihn finden würde und verschränkte seinen Hände hastig hinter dem Rücken, so dass Lexa die Waffe nicht sehen würde. Er erschauderte innerlich, was zum Glück nicht auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen war.

Titus sah, dass Murphy wach war und wechselte zur Kriegersprache. „Er wurde dabei erwischt wie er von deinen Leuten auf dem Weg zum Polis Markt stahl.“ Titus dachte, dass er Lexa davon abhalten konnte, noch mehr unangenehme Fragen zu stellen und fügte hinzu: „Ich habe erfahren, dass er wichtige Informationen hat, die Wanheda interessieren könnten. Er hat in der Vergangenheit versucht, Clarke mehrmals zu töten, weil sie ihn bestrafen ließ.“

Murphy hörte Titus' Lügen zu und versuchte vergeblich, durch den Knebel zu sprechen. Er beobachtete wie die braunhaarige Frau zu ihm kam und mit kalten Augen auf ihn herabsah. Wer war diese Tussi eigentlich? Er hatte sie nie zuvor gesehen und wunderte sich was ihre Stellung unter den Groundern war.

Jemand, der versucht hatte, Clarke zu töten verdiente Lexa's Vergebung nicht und sie würde dafür sorgen, dass dieser Mann erhielt was er verdiente. Ein Plan formte sich in ihrem Geiste, während Titus fortfuhr.

„Heda, wir sollten herausfinden was für Informationen er hat. Dann denke ich, WIR sollten ihn dafür bestrafen, was er unschuldigen Reisenden angetan hat,“ bestand Titus leidenschaftlich und trat an die Seite des Commander's, nachdem er die Waffe unauffällig in der Tasche unter seinem Umhang verstaut hatte.

Sie starrte den Mann noch immer an, aber der Commander drehte ihren Kopf zu Titus. „Ich denke, wir sollten es Clarke überlassen was sie mit ihm machen möchte.“ Damit Clarke das entscheiden konnte, musste jemand den Mann zu ihr bringen.

Sollte dieser Jemand Lexa selbst sein? Es würde wahrscheinlich nicht schaden, wenn sie zur Sperre reisen würde, um zu helfen sie zu verstärken. Sie wäre dort, um mit ihrem Anführer zu sprechen, wer auch immer das sein möge, nachdem sie sich um Pike gekümmert hatten.

„Commander! Denkst du wirklich, Clarke würde einen ihrer eigenen Leute bestrafen? Wir sollten ein Exempel statuieren...!“ Er wurde durch das typische Heben der Hand des Commander's unterbrochen und erkannte seinen Fehler zu spät.

Das war der berüchtigte Commander? Murphy war erstaunt, das zu hören. Er hatte erwartet, dass der Commander ein Mann war, zu aller erst und ein großer noch dazu. Diese schöne, zerbrechliche Frau zu sehen ließ ihn wundern, ob die Geschichten, die er gehört hatte wahr sein konnten. Der Commander sollte ein unerschütterlicher und skrupelloser Anführer sein. Konnte diese kleine Frau wirklich diese Person sein?

„Du hast es selbst gesagt, Titus. Sie hat ihn schon einmal bestraft. Deshalb denke ich nicht, dass sie ein Problem hätte, es wieder zu tun. Was denkst du?“ Mit einem letzten hasserfüllten Blick auf den Mann von den Sky People, wendete sich der Commander Titus voll zu. „Es ist also beschlossen. Ich werde ihn nach Arkadia bringen und die Sperre verstärken, während ich dort bin.“

„Lexa, du kannst nicht einfach gehen! Wir brauchen dich hier!“ Titus konnte seinen Ohren kaum trauen.

Schon wieder war Lexa bereit, ihre Pflichten zu vernachlässigen, um bei Clarke zu sein. Diese Frau machte ihn wütend bis zum geht nicht mehr. Er musste einen Weg finden, um das Sky Girl ein für alle mal loszuwerden, so dass sich Lexa wieder auf ihre Aufgaben konzentrieren konnte.

„Jetzt wo Königin Nia aus dem Weg geschafft ist, gibt es keinen Grund warum ich hier bleiben sollte,“ sagte der Commander kalt. „König Roan wird seine Armee nicht gegen uns führen. Ich habe ihm sein Leben geschenkt!“ Der Commander konnte nicht glauben, dass sie sich ihrem Lehrer wieder erklären musste und wurde etwas lauter, als es wahrscheinlich nötig war. „Aber ich muss versuchen, einen Krieg zwischen uns und den Sky People zu verhindern. Ich sollte dort sein, wenn Pike fällt.“ Bevor Titus widersprechen konnte, hob der Commander erneut die Hand. „Und du wirst dich während meiner Abwesenheit um alles hier in Polis kümmern, Titus.“

Zähneknirschend starrte Titus Lexa mit kalten Augen an, nickte aber. Sie WAR nun mal der Commander und er hatte nicht das Recht, ihr vorzuschreiben was sie zu tun hatte. „Ja, Heda.“

„Bereite den Gefangenen für den Aufbruch vor. Ich werde mich umziehen und die Wachen bei den Ställen treffen,“ befahl der Commander und beobachtete wie Titus den Mann grob auf die Füße stellte.

Lexa verließ Clarke's Zimmer vor den beiden Männern und sah dann zu wie Titus den Mann in den Aufzug stieß, bevor sie ihre eigenen Gemächer betrat, um ihre Kleider für die Reise anzuziehen.

Bevor sie sich jedoch bereitmachte, nahm sich Lexa einen Augenblick, um sich an ihren Abschied von Clarke zu erinnern. Sie strich gedankenverloren durch ihre Haare, während sie am Fuß ihres Bettes stand. Sie hob eine Hand und berührte die Narbe in ihrem Nacken unter dem Tattoo mit dem heiligen Symbol ihres Volkes. Sie wunderte sich, ob der erste Commander die Beziehung zwischen Lexa und Clarke gutheißen würde.

**_Vor 97 Jahren_**

Becca Premheda öffnete die Tür ihrer Kapsel mit der sie gerade auf der verstrahlten und zerstörten Erde gelandet war und kletterte hinaus.

„Anzugbruch. Anzugbruch,“ verkündete der Computer emotionslos.

Leicht strauchelnd, rückte Becca ihren Helm zurecht und sah sich ihre verwüstete Umgebung an.

„Anzugbruch. Anzugbruch.“

„Strahlungslevel... kritisch,“ erklang ein weitere Alarm und Becca griff nach dem Arm mit dem Computer, um einen Blick auf die Anzeige zu werfen; der kleine Bildschirm zeigte, dass der Strahlungsanzeiger stetig in den roten Bereich kletterte und die weißen Worte rot zu blinken begannen. „Strahlungslevel... kritisch.“

Becca hob ihre behandschuhten Hände und öffneten ihren Helm mit einem tiefen Seufzer. Ihr war heiß von der Aufregung und Anstrengung. Sie sah sich genauer um und erblickte ein riesiges Hochhaus in einiger Entfernung. Der nukleare Sturm tobte um sie herum, Blitze schlugen im Boden ein und schwarze Wolken mit Gott weiß was gefüllt wirbelten um sie herum. Ihre Augen wurden zum Boden gezogen, als sie Bewegung vor sich wahrnahm. Sie beobachtete wie Menschen in Schutzanzügen durch die Trümmer und Zerstörung auf sie zukamen.

Becca hob eine Hand zur Begrüßung und rief: „Ich bin hier, um zu helfen!“ während die Gruppe von Menschen weiter auf sie zukam.

**_Gegenwart_**

Lexa seufzte tief und fing an, ihre Haare wie gewohnt zu flechten und mit den kleinen weißen Gummis zu fixieren. Sie sammelte ihre Sachen ein, bevor sie ihre schwarze Reisekleidung anzog. Der schwarze Mantel, ihr Schulterschutz und die Handschuhe komplettierten ihr Outfit. Nach einem letzten Rundblick, verließ Lexa ihre Räume, um sich ihren Wachen auf dem Boden anzuschließen. Sie brachen zur Blockade auf.

**Fortsetzung folgt....**

**Author's Note:**

> Bitte hinterlasst Kudos und Kommentare, damit wir wissen wie euch die Geschichte gefällt!


End file.
